shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Amu Hinamori
Amu Hinamori (日奈森 亜夢 Hinamori Amu) is the main protagonist of this anime/manga series. She grew up with a tough outside character and everyone in school addresses her as "Cool and Spicy", but deep down she is extremely shy. One night, she made a wish to be someone other than herself. Then the next morning, she finds three odd looking eggs on her bed. Soon, the eggs hatch one after one and give birth to her would-be selves, Ran, Miki, and Su. And later, a fourth Guardian Character named Dia. When Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Academy, discovers her eggs, he invites her into their team and give her the title "Joker". Though she doesn't want to join the team at first, she eventually gives in after realizing how serious the situation is. Appearance Amu has pink hair and golden eyes. She often has red-cross hairclips attached to her hair. Because her parents cloth her in gothic outfits, everyone in school views her as "cool and spicy". Voice Actress In the anime television series, Amu is voiced by Kanae Itō. Guardian Characters Ran The first Guardian Character to hatch. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleading pom-poms. Miki Amu's second, artistic and fashionable, Guardian Character. Her powers include increasing Amu's drawing and painting abilities. Su Su is Amu's third Guardian Character. She tends to be very girly and doesn't have much fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking and knitting. Dia Amu's fourth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Ran, Miki and Suu were born. Because Amu disliked everything that happened in the spring term, Diamond lost sight of her owner and became an X-Character and went to Utau. She went to her slumber after Amu was finally able to purify her. Special Powers According to the Founding King's legend, the one with three Guardian Characters will have very special powers and will be given the special item, Humpty Lock to be able to harness those powers. It was this item that gave her the ability to Character Transform, as well as granting the other Guardians this ability later. Character Change When one of her Guardian Characters use Character Change on her, her hair clip changes form and gives her specific abilities. With Ran, her hair clip becomes a red heart and bestows her athletic and flying abilities. With Miki, her hair clip becomes a blue spade and gives her artistic abilities. With Su, her hair clip becomes a green clover and improves in cooking and housekeeping skills, but may accidentally make her "too girly". Character Transformations Amulet Heart Amu becomes "Amulet Heart" when she Character Transforms with Ran and harnesses more powerful athletic and fighting abilities. This is one of her only two forms that give her flying qualities. Her weapons are a pair of cheerleading pom-poms that serve as offensive and defensive weapons and a cheerleading rod that she uses to provide the attack "Spiral Heart" and "Spiral Heart Special". Amulet Spade Amu becomes "Amulet Spade" when she Character Transforms with Miki and uses a gigantic blue painting brush to manipulate the attacks "Colorful Canvas" and "Colorful Canvas Special". Amulet Clover Amu becomes "Amulet Clover" when she Character Transforms with Su and can use the attack "Remake Honey" to restore broken objects and purify X-Eggs. Later, they can also use an attack called "Remake Honey Special". Amulet Angel Amu can become "Amulet Angel" when she Character Transforms with Utau's angelic Guardian Character, El. However, their only useful moves are "White Flag" and "White Flag W Plan". One funny fact about this transformation is that El can perform the transformation without Amu's permission. Amulet Devil Amu can become "Amulet Devil" when she Character Transforms with Utau's devilish Guardian Character, Il and can use a rock-n-roll guitar to produce an attack called "Devil Tune". One funny thing about this transformation is that Il can perform it without Amu's permission. Amulet Dia/Amulet Diamond Amu becomes "Amulet Dia/Amulet Diamond" when she Character Transforms with Dia and can use a small globe to harness an attack called "Starlight Navigation". This form gives her flying abilities. Open Heart When Amu cleanses an X-Egg, she invokes the power of the Humpty Lock and uses the attack "Open Heart" to cleanse it. The phrase goes by "Negative Heart! - Lock On! - Open Heart! Relationships *'Tadase Hotori:' Ever since Amu started at Seiyo Academy, she has been noticed Tadase. However, she plays cool and turns him away. The two become closer once Amu joins the Guardians. Later, Tadase reveals that he likes "Amulet Heart", but not Amu herself. :In the manga, Tadase slowly shows attention Amu herself and questions if he could like her even when she is not Amulet Heart. *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' When Amu first meets Ikuto, he attempts to steal her unborn eggs, but fails every time. Though she says she doesn't like him and he constantly teases her, they have shown attractions to each other. *'Kairi Sanjo:' Kairi became closely attracted to Amu after getting to know her, but tries to hide those feelings due to his mission to get close to the Guardians and find out about their weaknesses, under order of his older sister, Yukari Sanjo. In the end, it was she who persuaded him to fight for what's right instead of doing Yukari's bidding. :When he is about to return to his hometown, he confesses his feelings to Amu and declares a friendly rivalry with Tadase. *'Kukai Soma:' While they are mainly friends and companions, Amu has had a minor crush on him. However, their relationship stays as friends. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki:' Amu has only met Nadeshiko's true gender counterpart once, and never known that Nadeshiko, her best friend, is actually a boy in female disguise. During the time they spent together, Nagihiko has develop intense feelings for her, but never admitted it. :How far their current relationship will develop remains to be seen yet. Family *'Ami Hinamori:' Ami is Amu's pure-hearted younger sister. Ami is very fond of Amu and Utau. Category: Guardians members Category: Shugo Chara! characters